A Thief in the Night
by parsnip
Summary: When Tetsusaiga is stolen, war is declared and trust runs scarce. Espionage, conspiracy, and betrayal were never so real to Kagome until the day she flees her duty to save her almost sister and perhaps save her people from annihilation. [Kag&Sess genfic]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and anything related to it, do not belong to me. I don't even own full credit for this plot idea which was given to me in a challenge posted on A Single Spark by Jay on 04 March 2005. The only thing I do own is my lovely stash of plants Special thanks go to my ivy which was able to last me through 4 years of college, but sadly not beyond…

* * *

Kamimori: God Protects 

Ninmei: Appointed

Kodoku: Solitude

Matsu: pine tree

Hayaifundo: swift anger

**

* * *

**  
_**Prologue: A Thief in the Night**_

_By _

_Parsnip_

* * *

A shadow slipped over the wall and lightly landed on the walkway. With a single glance he took in his surroundings. The quiet hum of city life and the chirping of cicadas echoed in the darkness and covered up the slight shuffling of his feet as he turned his body carefully on the worn stone of the wall. Few had the ability to climb the nearly smooth barrier, but fingertip by clinging fingertip, he had made his way up the impressive barrier. Now, pressed against the carefully laid stone, he turned his gaze unto the enclosure and quickly picked out the shifting shadow of men lax at their stations. The moonless night had fallen but a few hours earlier, but already the soldiers were complacent in their duties. After all, who would dare to attack their lord when they had to make their way through a city full of youkai? 

Turning to the guardsman closest to him, he pulled from his sash two sharply honed daggers and crept inch by slow inch towards his unfortunate victim. Swiftly, efficiently, he embraced the soldier from behind and drew the silver metal across his throat leaving two slashes to mark their passage. Propping the man up against the high stone wall in front of him, he unwrapped a swath of black cloth from around his middle and tightly bound the youkai's bloodied throat. He was grateful that he had been able to cajole a miko into casting a scent sealing charm on the cloth he carried. It would not do to have the metallic scent of blood lingering on the air alerting others of his death.

Satisfied that nothing would stand in the way of his goal for some time to come, the black-clothed assassin un-wrapped a thin black-dyed rope twined in his sash and tied it securely to the jutting stone of the wall. Shimmying down the rope, he secured the end flush against the wall with a heavy stone. Getting his bearings once more, he crouched low against the ground and darted from shadow to shadow scattered throughout the enclosed garden. Reaching the entrance to the kitchens, he silently let himself into the castle.

Following the mental map in his head, he counted doors and hallways until he found his way to the hall of portraits. Ignoring the staring visage of many of the former occupants, he sped down the hall until he at last stopped in front of an ornately made tapestry. It had been made by the late Lady Kamimori herself and depicted the story of her early years before peace found its way to the now combined kingdom.

His lips curled up in a sneer as the events that had brought youkai to the current state of complacency arose in his mind. Five hundred years ago, such leniency would have been dealt with swiftly. War, after all, could make or break a youkai in the fires of battle as it honed the edge of one's claws, one's temper, and one's thirst for blood. That war had been declared as the result of the unnatural ascendance of a female inu-youkai to the throne of the Southern Lands made such tempering all the sweeter. Kamimori had flaunted tradition and refused to take a mate to rule in her stead. Rather then submitting to the will of custom, she had bent it to her will and decreed that only one who defeated her in fair combat would rule her lands. Thus, the battle for dominance began.

No one had expected her to be well versed in the art of war, but she defeated opponent after opponent no matter how high or low a youkai he was. In time, her people began to root for her freedom, preferring her just rule to the yoke of an unknown crueler master. Such behavior caused the rulers of the Northern, Western, and Eastern lands to declare war against the abomination known as the Southern Lady.

The thief's eyelid twitched as he lifted one corner of the heavy cloth to slip behind it. He remembered tales of how she had almost been crushed against the combined weight of the three lands, but all that had changed when a lucky blow destroyed the Western Lord, Hayaifundo. In his stead, his son, Inutashio took over the reigns of duty. However, he forsook duty for the visage of a pretty woman and slipped behind enemy lands to confront Kamimori herself. In the silence of night as many liked to tell the tale, he had beseeched her to allow him the chance to redeem himself and his lands. If he won, she would become his mate and work beside him to suppress the Northern and Eastern Lords. If he lost, he would withdraw his army from battle and become neutral. His skill in combat won the battle while his words themselves won her heart.

Running his hands along the rough stone, he found a tiny catch. Pressing his finger into the hollowed indentation, a door swung open revealing a darkened passageway musty with stale oxygen. Creeping down the dusty hall, he stretched his senses, hoping that no one and nothing would prevent him from reaching the object of his desire. Inutashio had been able to bring down the opposing lords in a single battle when he unleashed the power of the then unknown and unnamed sword. With a single swing of the blade, he eradicated a hundred youkai. Faced with such power, the soldiers surrendered their arms and bowed before the western lord to the irate displeasure of their lords. Honorable to the end, Inutashio and his mate accepted their surrender and challenged the lords to single combat to end the dispute forever. They lost.

Peering around the corner of the hallway into a large room, the thief's well adjusted eyes picked out the silhouette of armored statues created in the likeness of each ruler whose armor they donned. He stepped confidently into the room and swiftly made the rounds until he came face to face with the stone visage of Inutashio standing next to his long since deceased mate. Spitting on the female inu-youkai's effigy, he turned his gaze onto the coveted blade.

He had waited a long time to grow into the man he currently was, always waiting for that moment when he could claim the blade that should have been his a decade past. It was the object of his desire, his sorrow, his hatred: the Tetsusaiga. But Sesshoumaru had denied him his right to the blade when the inu-youkai assumed the throne. Tonight, though, he would get his revenge as Sesshoumaru's right to rule in his father's stead was thrown into question. Grasping the simple leather wrapped hilt of the great sword, he closed his eyes and withdrew it from the equally simple and worn leather sheath bound to the statue's waist. Smiling in anticipation, he opened his eyes to gaze upon the sword, but where he had been expecting a fang, only a rusted blade, nicked and worn by the ravages of time, greeted his eyes.

Snarling, he thrust the blade back into the sheath before twirling around in anger, looking for a hidden compartment, anything that signaled the true resting place of Tetsusaiga. Howling, he grabbed the rusted blade and ran out of the hidden room flying past the mocking portraits and back over the wall. Flitting through the youkai city, he heard the answering howl of the demon lord as he awoke and discovered the theft.

—**Sesshoumaru—**

Sesshoumaru sped across his lands, following the faint scent of the thief who had dared to make a mockery of his security. It had taken over half the night for his men to realize that there were no unaccounted for scents to be found in the castle that would allow easy identification of the thief, and even longer to start searching for him in the city. That it had required Sesshoumaru, himself to inform them to search for the faint stench inherent in holy magic had irked him further. It should have taken little to deduce that someone had helped the thief escape detection.

Sesshoumaru, irate with his incompetent guards, fled to the woods. Intent upon killing something semi-intelligent like a deer, a rabbit or maybe even one of those annoying little squirrels compared to his soldiers, he stumbled upon the faint aroma of sulfur marring the fresh-pine scent of the forest. It was holy magic as he had suspected at last beginning to fade. Growling to himself, he veered away from his current hunt in search of something far more satisfying. After all, if someone wished to challenge his authority, the least they could do was stick around after insulting his intelligence. _'Yes,'_ he thought as the faint sheen of red began to glow in the dark night. _'This will be a most satisfying hunt indeed.'_

Flying across the ground, he followed the increasingly stronger scent of the thief as it morphed from the acidic scent of sulfur to the bitter one of salt water and brine. Leaping over a fallen tree, Sesshoumaru hurried to catch up with the offensive creature before he passed beyond his reach into his mother's former lands. Yes, when the battle was all over and done, his mother had chosen to abdicate from her lands and pass it on to a line of mikos who had somehow been amongst her closest advisors.

Her reasoning had often baffled him. She had tried to explain in her ever patient voice that she had gone to war to protect her people from her neighbors, and that to continue protecting them, she would not combine them with the very enemy she had fought against. That she did not think she could protect them from the conquered had irked him. They had power enough to see to peace, but Inutashio, in his weakness, had granted her request. He allowed her to gift her lands to the one thing youkai feared above all else; the ones who had the power to annihilate them completely. That his parents had chosen to rule with a lax hand had caused a wedge to form between him and his father. That he was still forced to correct their mistakes displeased him greatly.

Sniffing the air, he felt excitement rush through his body. He had not had a chase like this in a quarter century. However much he appreciated the thrill of adrenaline and the brush of wind against his face, the thief would not get off lightly. He would rip him to shreds as all good chases must end. Putting on a greater spurt of speed, he flew across the unmarked border into the Southern Lands. He could almost taste the disgusting human's fear as he flew on ever swifter feet through the brush. Dawn was but moments away, and with the new day, all that would be left of the thief would be a pool of blood on the ground.

—**Border Patrol**—

"Did you see that?" asked Kodoku as he stood up and peered into the distance. He had felt the passing of the wind and caught the faint sheen of silver slip by the tiny encampment moments before as the sun rose over the horizon.

"You're seeing things again," said Matsu. "Just sit back down and relax. Nothing ever happens here anyways." He leaned against his favored tree and stretched his arms above him. Night shift was always killer on his sleep cycle, and he meant to do as little as possible to make up for it.

Kodoku looked down at his fellow guard. "No, I think we should go investigate it. Youkai are known for their speed and if one of them slipped past our defenses there'll be hell to pay!"

Matsu sighed. "All right already! You've made your point. We'll sound the alarm and have everyone on guard, but it'll be your own fault when nothing happens."

Kodoku shuddered. Ninmei was not one to let a transgression go by unpunished. Fervently praying he would not be forced to listen to her soprano voice shrieking in anger, he lifted a silken horn to his lips and sounded the alarm. They would be prepared.

—**Sesshoumaru—**

A howl echoed in his head as he felt his prey drift further away from him as the dawn light filtered into the clearing. The men surrounding him with spears and swords while the miko lieutenant waited patiently with arrow cocked to bow shifted in nervousness at their captive's deadpan expression. He had been but moments away from running the thief to ground when that blasted horn called to arms the soldiers now surrounding him. He just wanted the thief not the smelly humans who dared challenge him!

Anger coursed through him as he glared at the offending mortals. "Move or die. I have no quarrel with you," he said as he counted seconds to gauge just how far away his prey was slipping. He would not allow his hunt to be sullied by the nasty humans for long.

The miko smirked. "I think not. You are the one caught trespassing."

A silken brow was raised while inside his youkai roared with bloodlust. "You will let me pass or suffer the fate that awaits the thief you are letting get away.

"We will do no such thing," said the miko as sweat collected on her brow. "No one but you have passed this way, and we will not allow you further into our Lady's lands!"

Sesshoumaru eyes hardened. "A thief invaded my home and stole that which belongs to me. He ran through here but a mere ten minutes ago. You _will_ let me by."

"You lie. We would have seen him otherwise. Now leave and forget you came here else we will be forced to exterminate you." The miko renewed her grip on her ash bow. She would have but one chance to kill the demon in front of her. His red markings spoke of his strength and skill. Only a handful had such markings. According to rumor, the current taiyoukai claimed such though none had seen his face on this side of the border. Not even a canvas had passed into the Southern Lands to give tale to his likeness.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I think not. A human ran through here. I can smell him. If you do not let me through now, I will be forced to assume you are in league with the thief."

"I repeat, no one has been seen and by law, no youkai may cross these boundaries without express approval from the Lady Kagome or her advisors."

Sesshoumaru growled. His father had been too lenient on his mate's former kingdom. He should have kept it in a steel grip and crushed them to subservience rather then give it free reign to do as they pleased. That they chose to disrespect the son of their former mistress further caused his blood beast to pant in anticipation. That nearly five hundred years of miko rule had brought them to such arrogance made his claws twitch in anticipation of the retribution he would inflict. "Then you choose death."

Gliding forward, he used his claws to gut the soldier closest to him while his green whip shot forward to snag the ankle of the miko. Loosing her balance, she released her arrow wildly into the night and watched with horror as it fell to impale her second in command. Struggling to grab another arrow as the demon continued to eradicate her comrades, a tear slipped down her cheek. It was too late. Their one chance at salvation was gone. Stringing her bow, she struggled to her feet, her ankle burning with the poison released into her system. Yanking back the string, she carefully aimed her arrow and let it fly. Collapsing on the forest floor, she watched her arrow pierce the youkai's shoulder as the last of her men gasped with a blood flecked mouth as he fell to the ground dead.

With sorrow, she heard the demon hiss in agony as her spirit began the arduous task of releasing itself from its mortal vessel. Her eyes closed on the demon clutching his shoulder against the pain of purification. At least she avenged her comrades' deaths.

Sesshoumaru growled and seized the arrow lodged in his shoulder. Gritting his teeth against the pain of the pulsating holy energy, he pulled it from his shoulder and dropped the cursed wood to the ground. Pressing his hand against the wound, he howled defeat into the empty sky, "**_TETSUSAIGA_**!"

**

* * *

AN:**

Thank my two new betas **_Hanoi_** and **_Red Falcon_** for making me realize that things between Sesshoumaru, Inutashio, and Kamimori could be made a lot clearer!

_**Parsnip

* * *

**_


	2. Chapter 1: Execution at Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Inuyasha which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, nor the plot background to this fic which belongs to Jay as posted on A Single Spark March 2005 (see profile for full challenge). The only thing I DO own is my little bromeliad, Bromey. May he one day bloom again…

* * *

Neko: cat 

Seppuku: ritual suicide

Diamyo: Japanese feudal lord

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Execution at Dawn**

_By _

_Parsnip_

Kagome frantically fought her way through the hordes of youkai masters and human slaves. She still couldn't believe that Sango was going to be executed this morning for not only being a spy but the thief who stole the thrice-blasted Tetsusaiga! They were claiming that she had the same scent as the thief even though by her own knowledge no one had been able to get a good whiff of the guy since he had used holy powers to hide his scent. It was one of the few reasons the taiyoukai declared war in the first place. It was just ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. Sango had been guarding her while she did her daily mediation before dawn and the start of her work day. So, she _couldn't_ have been the one to steal it! But would they listen to her? No! They refused to give Sango the benefit of a doubt because a _miko_ was vouching for her honor. A poorly trained miko at that although the combined lands weren't privy to that closely guarded secret.

Closing her eyes to stave off the wave of tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, she pressed herself between two overzealous pig demons. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" one of them cried as Kagome shot between them like a greased spoon.

"Sorry," mumbled Kagome as she lost herself in the crowd. Looking around herself, she wondered what in the world she was doing here. Running around haphazardly wasn't going to save Sango and neither would panicking. She needed a plan, but what? She didn't have enough time to reconnoiter the city. She didn't know where anything was. All she had were some half trained miko abilities that would get her killed should anyone find out. Sure, they should have been trained long ago, but learning to take care of the Southern lands had taken its toll on her training time.

Guilt swept over her momentarily. She really shouldn't have left her duties behind, but she had wanted to do something _useful_ for once. Sitting around all day dealing with self-centered daimyos, and figuring out how much rice she needed to tax in order to feed her castle and the growing army wasn't all it was cut out to be. It was just long hours sitting at a desk writing missives and seeing dignitaries. They didn't need her for that. She had advisors that were more capable at handling those things. She didn't even have a war to run since her double, Kikyo, was more versed in strategy then herself. Kikyo was the main reason she felt comfortable leaving her lands to seek after her best friend and closest advisor. She was the better general hands down. Kikyo had been so understanding too when she revealed her desire to rescue Sango, but gods did she wish she had the foresight to bring someone with her to help!

'_Take a deep breath Kagome. That's right deep breaths.'_ Feeling a little bit calmer, Kagome looked around herself. She was in a giant courtyard with hundreds of people who had all come to see the spectacle of a human battling the taiyoukai, himself. It was a battle simply unheard of really. Sighting the dueling ring, she cringed as she fought to stave off the despair that she would be unable to save Sango.

Mentally berating herself over her lack of self-control, a soothing thought flitted through her head. _'At least youkai have honor.'_ Clinging to this line of thought, she reminded herself that they were allowing Sango the chance to defend herself in combat against her accuser. If she won, she was innocent of spying and thievery. If she lost, she was guilty and deserving of her death. It was a backward system of justice if one were to ask her. Of course, Sango technically wasn't spying. She was looking for the _real_ thief that had started this whole mess in the first place!

'_High ground,_' she thought. '_I need to get to high ground. It's what Miroku's always telling me; get the high ground and you'll win the battle seven out of ten times_.' Pursing her lips, she looked around herself again and decided the only high ground she was going to get that wasn't already crowded with spectators was off in a corner above the manure pit.

Wrinkling her nose against the offensive smell, she gingerly picked her away over to the stall and climbed up on top of the roof. _'Well, you won't need to be a youkai to find me after this,'_ she thought knowing she would most likely end up jeopardizing both her life and that of Sango's before the day ended. It was be just her luck, but she would gladly go to hell if she didn't try something! There was no way she was returning home to Miroku's sad face knowing she had not done everything in her power to protect his lady love. After all, Miroku was her cousin. He just hadn't been the same since Sango volunteered to follow some leads of her own two months prior. He barely managed to grope anyone since she left. At one time, he deserved to get slapped for his wandering hand; now, the servants did it out of nostalgia.

It had nearly broken her heart when she saw Miroku's face crumble in despair when an injured Kirara had returned to the castle two days ago. He had barely been able to stand after Kirara informed them that Sango had been captured by slave traders in the woods twenty miles from the castle and when presented for selling had been identified as a spy. Watching him leave the room tottering like a drunk old man made her determined to leave at once to save her friend.

So here she was, sitting above a pile of horse manure, with her mind going crazy because she _couldn't _do anything to stop the events about to unfold. It was moments like these that made her wish she hadn't snuck off in the middle of the night leaving all her guards and friends behind and Kikyo as acting regent. Of course, very few would even notice she was gone since Kikyo took care of all the public engagements. It worked out well for the two girls. Kagome was exceedingly glad her parents had discovered the look-a-like some ten years past and brought her to train with their daughter. It made everything so much easier and allowed what abilities she had as a miko to get half the training that they had.

Turning her attention back to the macabre scene in front of her, she felt her stomach do flip flops. There were so many people here looking on this fight as entertainment and not for the very serious nature of the accusation. Rumor had spread that Sango was given the honor of choosing a weapon from Lord Sesshoumaru's personal armory. Grumbling, she settled herself against the wooden planks protecting the fresh fertilizer beneath her from the direct force of the sun. No one wanted to smell manure all day long, especially sun baked manure. The stench of decay was _never_ going to leave her.

The clang of a gong reverberated in the air, cutting through the noise and through Kagome's jumbled thoughts like water through a sieve. Jerking her gaze to the castle gate, she watched as Sango was brought out in chains to stand in the middle of the arena. She looked a little haggard from her journey with bags under her eyes, and her skin had taken on a yellow hue. Her clothes were frayed at the cuffs and hem and stained with what may have been blood. At least she was clean. Kagome fervently prayed that they hadn't resorted to torture to coerce a guilty plea out of her. She'd have preferred Sango to save herself and tell everything rather then go through so much pain. Tears trickled down her face as her mind spun in circles.

Another crash of the gong signaled the arrival of the taiyoukai. Kagome looked closely at her fellow ruler and newly acquired enemy these six months past. His silver hair flowed freely behind him making Kagome scoff. _'He'll get that caught in a sword in two minutes flat,'_ she thought looking at the smooth silky mass of it. '_Although it figures, he'd have better hair then nine out of ten women_.' Turning her attention to something other then his gorgeous hair, she noticed two dark red marks gracing each cheekbone. Perhaps it was some sort of war paint although rumor had it he was never seen without them if he was seen at all. If they were a birthmark, they looked oddly symmetrical to her. He was dressed in a traditional costume of white kimono and armor with red bands on the sleeve cuff and a red patch on his left shoulder. The haori was tied shut with a yellow obi with a blue and yellow alternating pattern on the ends. A white pelt lay over his right shoulder, a symbol of his rank as an inu-taiyoukai.

Peering closer at him, she tried to figure out just what was wrong with the picture. At first glance, he was the perfect leader: calm, graceful, confident, and possessing a glare to still the heart of any man. _'Glare?_' thought Kagome. '_Where did that come from?'_ Yet as she looked on the infamous and until now unidentifiable taiyoukai, she realized that he wasn't all that pleased with the noisy crowd. With his stare sweeping the masses, silence enfolded on the once bustling courtyard. Satisfied, he turned to Sango and motioned her guards to release her chains and hand her the katana and giant boomerang she had chosen from his armory.

Kagome blinked. '_Wait__a minute. I thought Sango was the only one who had a boomerang like that, and I know she left that behind! What is the taiyoukai doing with a mirror copy of Hiraikotsu_?'

Watching Sango heft the heavy boomerang in one hand and holding the katana in the other, she felt her mouth go dry. This was going to be a battle to the death, no doubts about it. Turning her gaze to the taiyoukai, she noticed that he kept his two swords sheathed at his waist and merely stood at the ready. A wandering breeze swept past the duelists causing Sango to shiver and Sesshoumaru's hair, pelt, and left sleeve to billow out behind him. Blinking again, Kagome thought, _'What's this? He doesn't have a left arm?'_ Hope blossomed in her at the thought that perhaps this handicap would be the edge Sango needed to win.

Closing her eyes against the thought of losing Sango, she caught the half whisper of the two pig youkai she had offended earlier who were now standing beneath her. "I heard that he lost his arm while fighting the thief. That's why he got away, and we're in this war to begin with."

"Nah, I heard he got poisoned by a miko so they had to amputate the arm to keep him alive."

"Poison can't hurt a youkai!"

"Not normally no, but it's a miko. Who knows what their energy can do."

"True. Still, I heard that the guards who found him returning home were executed for lax discipline."

"Didn't he disembowel them? Or was that burned alive?"

"I think it was both. Either way, quite painful way to die."

"Yes, I wonder what he'll do to this cute little thing. To bad we can't make a slave out of her. She shows some spirit I would just love to try out in the bed chamber."

"Ha! Like you could even convince a woman to clean it, let alone occupy your bed."

"I'll have you know—"

Kagome shuddered listening to the conversation below. She remembered the report she had received six months ago from Matsu, the sentry who sounded the alarm the night the thief sought shelter in her lands. He had hidden himself in the foliage and watched the last half of the battle or what little battle there had been. He had played it smart and stayed hidden after realizing two lone men could not bring in the youkai, wounded though he may have been. At least now she knew who the intruder was. Shaking her head, she could little fault the taiyoukai from demanding the thief be handed over as well as the Tetsusaiga. Her troops had humiliated the poor man by causing the loss of an arm and the loss of his prey.

The clang of steel against steel as Sesshoumaru parried the first strike jerked Kagome out of her wandering thoughts to focus on the fight before her. Her jaw dropped as the crowd gave out a muffled cheer before his silent glare stilled their voices. His sword, drawn at the last moment to still the taijiya's blade, filled the air with an evil aura. Her stomach nearly emptied its contents feeling the thick oily aura sliding over her skin. Gulping down her gag reflex, she gritted her teeth and held onto the edge of the roof for dear life as she watched.

—**Sango—**

Quickly throwing the woman off of him, he moved in to slice across her abdomen where she knelt on the ground, but she was too quick. Swinging the Hiraikotsu look-alike to rest between them, she braced herself on the ground as the force of his blow against the bone cracked through the air. Recovering, he kicked the bone boomerang causing a hairline crack to form in the tough material. Smiling cruelly, he struck it again with the hilt of his sword causing the crack to spread. Sango gritted her teeth against the rain of blows knowing her make-shift shield would give at any moment. Just as the last blow hit her weapon, breaking it in half, she dropped to her back and brought her sword up to pierce his unprotected side; the left side where his arm had been removed to halt the poison of a miko's arrow. Grasping the blade where it pierced his ribs below his heart, he jerked it from his body and out of the taijiya's grasp and flung it away.

Backpedaling, the taijiya wondered just how she was supposed to defend herself when he had so effectively disarmed her. Eyes trailing to the discarded katana, she prayed that she would be able to dodge the youkai long enough to regain it. Standing to her feet, she watched as he advanced slowly towards her, circling her. Turning with him, maintaining eye contact with the demon lord, Sango began to shuffle ever closer to her fallen katana. She would need it to defend herself and soon. Arms and knees slightly bent, balancing on the balls of her feet, she stood poised to throw herself to the ground should her opponent decide to stop playing with her and attack.

Carefully watching him, she noticed a flicker of thought in his golden eyes. Freezing with her foot sliding behind her, she balanced her center of gravity and stared at the inu-taiyoukai. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with the faint edge of condescension shadowing his cold voice.

Sango gulped as she settled lower into her stance. He had known from the beginning what she had in mind. Indeed, it truly was the only choice left to her. The moments stretched out as the silence became heavy with anticipation. The slight narrowing of his eyes was the only warning he gave Sango as he leapt forward, intent on capturing her once and for all. Quickly springing to the left, she landed hard against the ground, bruising her shoulder in the process. Panting hard, she scrambled to her feet and half stumbled, half ran to her fallen katana. Only a few feet away from the coveted weapon, she felt something slam into her body, tumbling her to the ground. Gasping, she closed her eyes and waited for the sharp prick of his claws rending through her flesh as time slowed down. Hearing a roar of outrage come from the crowd, she pried her eyes open as she felt the weight on top of her magically disappear.

Flipping onto her back, she saw her best friend, her constant companion standing above her. It was the fire-neko Kirara come to protect her mistress. Crying, she wondered if the neko had ever made it back home. Knowing it was to late, she started to crawl the remaining distance to her weapon, fearing for the Kirara's life.

Growling, Kirara stood in front of Sango, half crouched in a battle stance as the taiyoukai righted himself. Unfazed by the disturbance, he flashed forward and swiped his claws across her chest. Hissing, the neko swung her hind legs around so her body crashed into his, hoping to gain her mistress time to arm herself.

Prepared for the attack, Sesshoumaru leaped over the neko to land in front of the taijiya just as she grasped the hilt of her fallen katana. Pulling out his sword from where he had sheathed it earlier, he slashed it across her chest as she rolled onto her back and brought the sword up in an arc to behead the valiant warrior. He had just committed seppuku on the once great Sango. Twin cries blended together to echo in the courtyard as Sesshoumaru whipped around to face the enraged neko. Smiling cruelly as he did to all his chosen victims, he brought his sword up and flew forward. As his sword pierced the neko's ribs, he felt a powerful energy slam into his body, flinging him backwards to the ground.

Burning daggers lodged in his skin as he brought his youki to bear and formed a shield around his body. Schooling his face against the pain, he regained his feet and looked around him. The dead body of the taijiya laid to his right while the neko gasped out her last breath in front of him as blood pooled beneath her battered body. Manure littered everything as people began to pick themselves off the ground where the power had flattened them. Nose wrinkling at the offensive smell, he looked for the culprit as his body fought to heal the energy burns. _'Miko,'_ he thought as he sniffed the air recognizing the underlying sent of sulfur underneath the smell of freshly turned manure. Striding from the arena, he barked out orders to his guard. Eyes staring intently in front of him, he started to track the annoying human. She would not escape him.

* * *

Thanks to **Lab** and **Sibby4ever** for reviewing! I never expected to get a review on the first chapter and was greatly surprised when I did. Thanks again!

Also thanks to **Red Falcon** for beta'ing!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: The Hunter and the Hunted

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not Inuyasha which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, nor do I own the basics to this plot idea which belongs to Jay who posted a challenge on A Single Spark on 04 March 2005 (see profile for full challenge). The only thing I DO own is the remains of my potted rose and the aphids that sucked the sap right out it! Grumble….grumble…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2: The Hunter and the Hunted**_

_By _

_Parsnip_

Thump, pant, thump, pant, thump, crash. Kagome picked herself off the ground and started her head long sprint into the forest again. It was amazing that she had even made it out of the city itself without being caught. If it wasn't for the fact that after her powers had blasted the roof she was sitting on to smithereens causing the collected pile of manure underneath it to explode outwards to cover half the gathered crowd, she would have been caught in seconds. Instead, she had followed the populace as they flew in panic away from the hidden miko not knowing the miko herself was following close behind them.

_'Thank god for small favors,' _thought Kagome as she held her side against the aching pain that had formed. Striving to maintain a steady pace of step, breathe, step, breathe, step, breathe, Kagome wondered just how much longer it would be before she passed out from lack of oxygen. She knew she could not maintain this pace forever; living behind a desk for the past five years had that kind of effect on some people.

Wetting her dry lips with the edge of an equally dry tongue, she ducked underneath a branch as she diverted the energy used to maintain her scent-masking spell to sense the lay of the land ahead of her. She needed to find a hiding place soon otherwise the whole purpose of flight would be a moot point. However, water was of equally great importance at the moment. She could already feel herself growing lightheaded from the stench of fertilizer clinging to her as well as dehydration. Gulping in another breath of sweet oxygen, Kagome nearly dropped to her knees as she at last sensed water nearby. Veering off a little northeast of her current position, she put on an added burst of speed hoping against hope that she would be able to reach water before the search party she had sensed not to far behind her caught up.

Stumbling onwards for another fifteen minutes, she at last broke out unto the river and sank to her knees with a sob. Crawling forward on her hands and knees, she half fell, half collapsed into the water. Welcoming the cool rush of water against her heated flesh, she cupped her hands and brought the soothing draught to her lips and drank of it. Repeating the action again and again until at last the edge of her thirst was dulled, she futilely wiped her face off with an equally damp portion of her clothing.

Regaining her feet, Kagome looked around herself at the innocuous looking scene. Sunlight filtered through the branches leaving dappled shadows on the ground while the white glint of ripples on the water seemed to mock the hunt passing close to its shores. The scene held a quiet serenity that made Kagome's throat ache with sorrow. She would never again be able to share another moment with her dear friend and advisor, Sango. Choking back the sobs that threatened to close her throat, Kagome shut her eyes against the sight.

After a few precious moments spent in calming herself down, she looked again at the peaceful setting and wished she could stay here within this frozen moment and forget that death would most likely visit her shortly. Standing wearily to her feet, she looked up and down the river and wondered in which direction she should continue her journey in. Staying in the water would help dilute out her scent as well as get rid if the tell-tale smell of manure still clinging to her clothes. Noticing how uncertain her footing was in the fast moving current, she decided to let it carry herself downstream rather then fight her way upstream. Wading her way with purpose towards the middle of the deceivingly swift moving river, she allowed the current to catch her body and pull her with it.

**—****Sesshoumaru—**

Sesshoumaru growled as he strode swiftly through the forest looking for the telling scent of sulfur and the pungent scent of manure. Her scent was sketchy at best with the leaking of her scent and aura every hundred meters or so. Still, it was masked well enough to reduce his speed to that of a brisk walk to allow his eyes to scan the floor as he tracked her flight northwards.

Seething inside, his thoughts strayed to earlier that day when he had meted out punishment to the southern spy. Everything had been going according to plan until the rash miko interfered with her ill-display of control, scattering half his witnesses and incapacitating half the gathered youkai. The only thing he had to be grateful for was that she had chosen a perch off the ground. It had allowed the wave of power to wash over a majority of the gathered leaving in its wake burned flesh rather then ashes. Now to add to the insult of his lost arm, he had burns covering his back. For that, she would pay.

It had taken an hour for him to track the scent from the square to the gate and out the city walls into the forest. His guardsmen were busy questioning witnesses for her likeness though he had a vague idea already from his scan of the crowd just prior to starting the match. They should soon follow in his wake to aid in the hunt. Still, it was an unwanted task. He had other uses for his time that did not involve tracking down the woman who had insulted him during his moment of triumph. Instead his triumph turned into his humiliation.

Sneering to himself, he picked up his pace as her control slipped further and allowed her putrid scent to escape more often. The faint stink was strong enough now to lead him from one patch to another which pleased him greatly. Eyes glinting in anticipation, he flew faster over the ground.

**—****Kagome—**

Kagome half stumbled half floated downriver. Drenched from head to foot, she could barely see through the water droplets dripping down her face. Still, she worked her way further down the river and hopefully further away from the youkai she knew were following her. How could they not be following when they had sworn but six months past to eradicate all mikos from Japan?

Gulping in much needed air, she continued her slippery trek down the river, slipping on smooth stones and fighting to keep her balance as she moved with the unexpectedly strong current. Wiping a hand across her brow, she attempted to push away the limp hair falling into her eyes, but failed miserably as she found wet strands glued to her forehead. Impatient, she swiped again at the offensive follicles as she took a step forward and slid calf deep into mud. Grabbing a hold of her thigh, Kagome yanked on the offensive appendage and tipped over into the river. Flailing, she let the current sweep her downstream as she fought to regain her balance to no avail.

With the roar of rushing water echoing in her ears, Kagome fought to find something, anything, she could grab onto to halt her forward momentum. A tree, a bit of driftwood, even an obtrusive stone would have worked to stop her flight downstream. Control was what she desired in a world of upheaval and change. Just as she had been unable to call on her abilities in time to save her friend, so too had they acted on their own at the moment of Sango's decapitation. It was those self-same elusive abilities that landed her in a position that promised her death without the justice she so craved.

Sinking fast, she let the water take her deep beneath the surface. Soon, she would be able to see her beloved almost sister again. After all, her people didn't really need her. Kikyo was more then adept at running the lands on her own whereas she, herself required the help of the slightly older and more talented woman. No one truly needed her except for Sango, just this once, and she had already failed her.

**—****Sesshoumaru—**

Coming to a halt as the river came into view, Sesshoumaru sniffed delicately at the southeastern wind blowing lazily across his lands. Sensing no lingering smell of the sweat that coated the human flesh and the fetid smell of excrement that had coated all other smells the human miko was exuding, he turned his gaze to the ground around him. Walking swiftly to the river's edge, his keen gaze noted with satisfaction the scuff marks in the dirt where her tired feet had shuffled its weary way to the embankment. He was wearing her down and soon she would be his for questioning. He just had to figure out first if she went upstream, downstream, or across the river.

**—****Down River—**

A hand reached out and grabbed the unsuspecting body consigned to death floating down the river face first. Tossing the limp body unto the shore, the demon sniffed her wet body and tilted a furry ear to discern if she yet lived. Hearing the weak beating of her heart, he sighed in relief before turning his gaze unto her still chest. She was not breathing. Quickly, he bent over her head and waited for the telling sign of warm moisture brushing his cheek, but none was forthcoming. Looking at the stunning beauty in front of him, he frantically wondered what Kikyo was doing floating down a river half dead. She should have known better then to enter Sesshoumaru's lands! Frantic, he wondered what he should do as he heard her heart get weaker and weaker. He couldn't lose her now, not when they had come so far already. No one else had been able to accept him as she had, and he couldn't lose her due to some twisted whim of fate.

Throwing caution to the wind, he took a deep breath and bent over her head. Using a single claw to gently tug her lower lip down, he used his other hand to plug her nose before pressing his open lips to hers to give her the breath of life. Pausing a moment, he waited for her to restore oxygen to her body before repeating the action. Several breaths later, the raven-haired beauty at last showed signs of active life by coughing up water and turning unto her side as she expelled the liquid from her body.

Turning to lay on her back once more, she looked up at her savior. Blinking against the sun shining behind him, she fought to discern his shadowed features. Hazily, an impression of light colored hair lying pooled on the ground where he squatted and red everywhere clothing him began to form in her head. Propping herself up on her elbows, her eyes focused on the demon curiously studying her as she was him. Mind drifting back to the reason she was cold and wet, she looked again at her savior. Images flashing through her head, she fought to hold back a scream as she began to back-pedal quickly away from the now perplexed demon.

"Hey!" he cried watching her form slither along the ground. Hurt blossomed to pierce his chest as he smelled the fear coating her body in a cold-sweat. "Where do you think you're going wench!" he cried hoping to hurt her just a little by his words to cover up the pain radiating through his body.

Nearly hyperventilating now as she recognized the silver hair and sharp features, she wondered how long it would take the demon lord to strike her down. Sniffling, she watched as his fist clenched and he slowly stood up to take a measured step closer to her. "Please," she whispered with wide-doe eyes. "I didn't mean to do it, really. I just couldn't stop myself. I lost control. Please, please don't kill me."

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha fought against his demon instincts as her actions spoke a betrayal of their unvoiced love while the gentle plea for her life nearly broke the demon within him. Opening his eyes, a thin ring of red circled his iris making Kagome wonder just what she had gotten herself into. .

Eyes still glinting red, the demon sped forward and grabbed her unsuspecting arms and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ebony tresses. "I didn't mean to scare you, but you gave me a start when I saw you floating down the river."

Confusion marred Kagome's brow as she tentatively returned the hug her savior was giving her. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she released him enough to pull away from his fierce embrace. "I thought you'd want to kill me for what happened at the castle."

Confusion flitted across Inuyasha's own features as he stared down at the lady who looked so similar to the one he had lost his heart to nearly a year ago. He could not understand why she did not acknowledge their relationship. After all, few and far between were the times they were able to steal a few private moments together. "What castle? What happened?" he asked as everything he knew got scattered to the wind. Perhaps this wasn't his Kikyo. A vague memory surfaced in his mind of Kikyo telling him she posed as the look-a-like double to another miko. Shaking his head of nonsense, he waited for the woman to clarify what she meant.

Kagome frowned and looked at the arms encircling her. _'Wait a minute,'_ she thought as she reached up a hand to smooth the red haori encasing two arms. _'I thought he only had one arm.'_ Looking up into the demon's face, she realized at last that her savior was simply that, her savior and not some crazed demon lord out to get her for destruction of property and interrupting his fun. Shivering at the thought that he might have considered murdering her friend as fun, she threw her arms around the now oblivious half-demon and hugged him closer to her drenched body. "I'm sorry. I thought you were the taiyoukai of these lands."

Inuyasha blinked in stunned amazement. "You thought I was—You thought—" he stuttered before gulping in another breath. "You thought I was my half-brother?" he asked in amazement, finally getting the words around the lump in his throat. Kehing, he pushed the woman away from him and stood up to stalk back to the river.

Kagome laid on the ground in amazement_. 'Since when does the taiyoukai of the combined lands have a half-brother?' _she wondered. There was just so much about him they didn't know. Standing to her feet, she gazed uneasily upriver and wiped her muddied palms on her equally muddy kimono. "If you don't mind then, I should get going since I'm sure you don't want me around when your brother gets here. Thank you for pulling me out of the river. I won't take up anymore of your time." Turning away from the silver-haired half-demon, she started to scramble down the river bank. Throwing one last comment over her shoulder along with a wave, she cried, "I hope to see you again sometime whoever you are!"

At last Inuyasha remembered the name of the woman Kikyo had said she served. Testing out his theory, he started towards her retreating form. "Wait! What's your name?"

Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at the fast approaching hanyou. "Kagome! My name is Kagome!" Turning on her heel, she sprinted down the bank as the half-demon stopped in stunned amazement.

Jaw dropping, he realized he had just let the ruling southern miko head further into the combined lands. Slowly the beginning of a plan began to form in his brain as he realized that his brother was looking for the woman running noisily down the river. Yes, he could use her. Turning around, he sprinted quickly upstream to divert his brother. After all, Kikyo would not be pleased if anything happened to the miko.

**—****Sesshoumaru—**

Anger bubbled just beneath the surface of the demon lord's cold façade as he slowly made progress down the river using his sense of sight to the fullest. After ten minutes of searching, he had at last determined that the foolish mortal had traveled downstream away from him, but due to the very nature of the river itself, he could no longer smell the woman on the breeze. He instead had to rely on sight and intuition to track her down slowing his search to a fourth of what it could have been. Worse was the thought that she could leave the river at any point along the way which slowed his search even further as he hopped from bank to bank looking for a footprint here a hand print there, or a crushed branch that signaled her passage.

Growling in frustration, he sped a further ten feet down the river before pausing to look with keen eyes at the foliage and ground before flying another ten feet downstream. He had not the time for this foolishness. If his plans were not to be completely foiled by this human miko, he would need to either abandon the search or else find her soon. Nothing, it seemed, was going his way since the night the Tetsusaiga was stolen. First he had to abandon his search because of the damage to his arm and his dignity. That he had to return home to have it dealt with had not pleased him at all, but it was either abandon the search or have his body slowly purified from the inside out as the poison of miko energy leaked into his bloodstream. The only option left to him at the time was voluntary amputation before returning to his home. That loss of dignity still irked him greatly. As a result, he declared war on the southern lands to restore his honor and for harboring the thief within. Now that he had a chance to draw the true thief out into the open, his plans were again disrupted due to the interference of another miko. Nothing was going his way.

Sniffing the breeze again for any sign of the human mortal, his olfactory system picked up the disgusting scent of a half-breed coming towards him. Yes, nothing indeed was going his way.

Standing on the riverbank, he did not have long to wait before his brother came into view. His heart warmed a little at the thought of riling his easily offended half-brother, although he would not acknowledge him nearly half-so-much as he did if it were not for the mutual dislike held between the two. That his father had stooped so low as to procreate with a filthy ningen whore and bring dishonor to the family name displeased him greatly. Inutashio was not the one who had to deal with the humiliation of a half-breed for a brother and apparent heir to the kingdom. No, it was left to Sesshoumaru to prove to his liege lords and subjects that he was worthy of ruling despite the taint of his father. Even worse, Inutashio had but waited a single year before replacing his deceased wife with the whore that bore Inuyasha. The muscles in his eyes tensed as the hanyou approached.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of his once idolized half-brother, throwing dirt against his pristinely white clothing. "What are you doing out here?" sneered Inuyasha though he knew why. "Surely you didn't miss me that much!" he jibed.

Sesshoumaru flicked a few strands of hair back over his shoulder to flow freely with the rest behind him. "I came on matter of business. Running into you is merely a minor inconvenience."

Inuyasha kehed, "Right, and here I thought you might have missed me!"

Sesshoumaru glared. "You would do well to keep ill-advised lies to yourself. I would hate to sully my hands with your blood."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You couldn't touch me if you tried. Besides, don't you think _father _would object?"

Sesshoumaru stilled the heated blood inside of him. The day was just too much. Such disrespect was unheard of around him accustomed as he was to the fear he could instill in any man and youkai save the three he faced today. "I would not place such safety in your origins, Inuyasha. After all, your mother was but a common whore, meant to warm father's bed for a few nights and nothing more."

Inuyasha growled before springing into the air in a headlong dive at the demon who dared insult the sweet memories he had of his mother. "If she was so much the whore, why did your father marry her! You know as well as I that I came after their mating was witnessed!"

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the ill-advised attack and watched with amusement as he skidded along the ground to fall into the river. His amusement was heightened by Inuyasha's half-drowned puppy dog look as he choked on the now dirty river water. As he turned away from the enjoyable sight he said, "Enough, I have not time for this. I must continue my hunt." As he moved to return to his careful search, he was halted by his brother's words.

"What? Are you still looking for that thief? I heard you lost the Tetsusaiga well and good to a miko no less."

Turning his head, Sesshoumaru glared at the now laughing hanyou. "You would do well to remember your place 'little' brother. I could have killed you outright instead of exiling you to your pathetic existence. I can still do so if required."

Inuyasha laughed. How he enjoyed getting the tiniest rise out of his brother. It made the constant effort and damage to his pride worthwhile. "Well, there's no one downstream where I came from. It looks as though your search has led you in the wrong direction oh-mighty-tracker."

Sesshoumaru restrained the growl that threatened to tear from his throat. "No matter, she will be found." Turning, he sped back to his palace. He would send someone discreet to search out her trail. Besides, he had matters of greater importance to deal with instead of worrying over the trivial matter of an un-trained miko hiding in his forest.

**

* * *

**

**AN:**

Well, I've updated the revised Chapters 1 and 2 now. Except Chapter 3 on Sunday as promised! It'll probably be the un-beta'd version, but it will be up!

_**Parsnip**_

**

* * *

**

**Review Comments:**

**Sibby4ever:** Thanks for waiting patiently. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable as the last!

Thanks also go to **Jade Namida**, **demon130** (the originator of this plot idea), **Mirei Nochi**, **MirokuisMine**, and **Rachel P.** for reviewing! It was great hearing your words of encouragement.

Also, please extend your thanks to my betas, **Red Falcon** and **Mirei Nochi.**

**

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 3: The Game is Afoot

**Disclaimer:** Let me see…I do not own the rights to the wonderful work of Inuyasha created by Rumiko Takahashi because I could barely afford the lovely sheet of paper that says I graduated from college. Since all funds were diverted to earning my so-called 'education,' I was unable to purchase the rights from Takahashi-sama. Does that answer your question?

* * *

Onna: woman

Ningen: human

Baka: stupid/idiot

Nodoka: Quiet

Tokai: city

Neko: cat

Kitsune: fox

Hanyou: half-demon

Taijiya: Demon exterminator

Charnal house: place to hold remains of carcasses such as bones

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3: The Game is Afoot…_**

_By _

_Parsnip_

He had been chasing after the woman for a good half hour or so after diverting his half-brother on a wild goose chase. What he hadn't expected was to find her mud-encased body lying prone on the bottom of a ravine. Rushing headlong down the steep slope, he half slid, half ran to her still body. Checking quickly for injuries, he was relieved to see that she had just bumped her head in a tumble into the ravine supported by the nasty looking bruise she had on her temple.

Peering at her dirt-streaked face as he squatted next to her, he once again could not help but compare her to Kikyo. Where Kikyo was graceful and stepped with assurance, this girl bobbed along and took tumbles down ravines. Granted, Kikyo had nearly taken a fall down a mountainside, but he was the one at fault. He had pulled her a little too roughly over an outcropping before releasing her to continue their journey upwards, but she had not regained her balance. When his keen nose picked up the sudden spike of fear in her scent, he quickly turned to see her flailing backwards over the recently surmounted outcropping. Reacting swiftly, he grabbed one of her hands and jerked her forward to rest in his arms while his face turned cherry red in mortification. That had been the first of a handful of times that Kikyo had lingered in his embrace.

Shaking thoughts of Kikyo from his mind, he gently picked up the exasperating girl and jumped from rocky outcrop to unsteady ledge as he worked his way out of the ravine. Returning to the river shore, he propped her up against a sturdy tree before turning to set and light a fire. It would be best if she dried off quickly. After watching her sleep for a few minutes, he turned away to dash back to the place he had first met this…Kagome.

It was the best place he had found in the area for finding carp and channel catfish. There was a natural gully that the river water fed into allowing the fast current to rush right past it while the tiny fish fed in peace along the loose sediment of the river bottom. Gathering up what fish he had found before dragging out the half-drowned onna, he traveled swiftly back to his unconscious charge.

Settling next to the fire, he used his claws to cut open each fish to access the spine and connecting bones before pulling them out in one swift jerk. Rolling them up in leaves, he buried them underneath some hot coals courtesy of the fire. Sitting back to wait on the now cooking meat, he let his mind drift to his first memories of Kikyo.

He had been hiding from some malicious villagers who had decided to make his life miserable for being the hanyou he was when he came across the meadow with a meditating Kikyo. Seeing her sitting quietly soothed his nerves and made him forget the ridicule of village men. That he had entered the Southern Lands had gone unnoticed. That he was gazing curiously at a woman who most thought was the Southern Lady was unknown. That he was no longer running was a relief.

Keh'ing, Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as the flames crackled in mocking glee. He would have given almost anything to just kill the annoying ningens, but if he had, he would soon find himself facing Sesshoumaru. While he felt self-assured at being able to defeat the taiyoukai, he knew victory would be short lived as long as the demon lord kept Tensaiga by his side. So had he been threatened before he had was exiled to the forests at the tender age of eight. Now, ten years later, it still made his blood boil. But it was nine years then. Kikyo was calm personified sitting in the tall grass surrounded by wildflowers. He had wanted some of the peace she was exuding so graciously that he had slowly crept closer to her.

In a way, she had reminded him of his mother. Not in looks no, but rather in the ease at which she radiated self-confidence. It had startled him when her aura flared to place a protective barrier around herself. It startled him even more when she spoke with death's voice warning against creeping nearer.

Inuyasha half-smiled to himself. It had taken several days for her to speak of something other then idle threats, and each day he had crept closer to her person. On the fifth day, he sat beside her in silence as she continued her meditation. On the sixth day she let him sit next to her without a shield to protect herself. On the seventh, they exchanged names. It was a gradual feeling of comfort each bestowed on the other. Slowly, they shared their frustrations and their hopes.

She was the first human he met that was not tainted with Sesshoumaru's prejudice against hanyous. How he fell in love, he did not know. All he knew was that one day he had woken up knowing he had fallen for her. He always felt sad when the woman now sleeping in front of him sent Kikyo out on business, but she always returned to find peace in the meadow. He himself was forced to leave the Southern Lands when patrols came to close to finding one of his hiding places.

Now he was exiled to the combined northern lands due to the distrust among humans for youkai and youkai for humans. Being a product of both had made life even more dangerous. He had nearly begged Kikyo to take him as her personal slave, but Kagome had outlawed such use of youkai. They were prisoners of war, yes, but not slaves. They were treated far better in the Southern Lands then humans in its Northern counter-part.

Growling, he unearthed the well baked fish from the coals and stripped one of its leafy covering. Swiftly consuming the hot flesh, he poked the woman with an extended toe. Rising to consciousness, Kagome swatted at the tickling member and turned over facing away from him. Shuffling another foot closer, he reached out a greasy hand and shook her shoulder roughly.

"Wake-up wench!"

Kagome's eyes flew open at the insult. "My name is _not_ wench!" she cried sitting upright. Feeling a sudden dizzy spell overcome her, she fell weakly back onto the ground. _'Oie,'_ she thought to herself. _'Remember not to do that again.'_ Putting a hand to her forehead, she winced at the egg-sized bruise she found.

"What happened?" she asked blinking against the bright sunlight. From the position of the sun, she would guess that it just past midday although she barely remembered half the morning.

"You decided to save my half-brother the trouble of finding you and knocked yourself out by falling into a ravine."

"What?" sighed Kagome struggling to remember what happened after meeting the strange hanyou.

Inuyasha glared at the woman still lying on the ground. Poking her for good measure with his toe again, he growled, "My guess is you tripped on a rock and went tumbling down a ravine. Now, get up wench!"

Kagome pushed herself off the ground as a surge of anger gave her strength to overcome the pounding headache radiating from her temple. "I've already told you it's Kagome. Got that? Ka-go-me!"

"Whatever," he grumbled disregarding her glare. Returning to sit on the ground, he threw her one of the wrapped fish as he started on his second.

Staring down at the offering and her mud streaked hands, she looked back up at the hanyou she now clearly recognized. "Thank-you," she whispered still feeling slightly bewildered. Slowly, she began to piece together her scattered memories.

She remembered feeling rejuvenated after her run-in with the half-demon in front of her, but she did not remember sensing him following her. In fact, she remembered sensing him traveling away from her before she had turned back to the task at hand, traveling as swiftly as she could as far away from Nodokatokai, the youkai city. Letting her mind drift, she remembered she had been daydreaming about something when she felt the ground give out underneath her. Looking at her savior, she smiled brightly at him as she fought to control her twitching hand. She remembered now; it was his cute fuzzy ears that had caught her attention so!

Inuyasha remained oblivious to the almost feral gleam in Kagome's eyes as he continued to grumble and munch on his baked fish. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to know what my half-brother wanted with you. It's not often a human gets the better of him."

Kagome's thoughts of attacking those tantalizing ears faded quickly at the reminder of Sango's and Kirara's death. "I didn't do anything. At least not that mattered anyways."

"Well you must have pissed him off somehow!" cried Inuyasha as he at last looked up from his lunch.

"What's it to you!" cried Kagome as she flinched. "It's not like I asked for your help. Besides, I don't even know your name!"

"Who said I wanted to help you! I just wanted to piss him off anyways by sending him on a wild goose chase."

Kagome looked at the half-eaten fish flopping around in Inuyasha's hands. Feeling slightly nauseous at the bobbing fish head, she delicately moved her own uneaten fish from off her lap to sit on the ground next to her. The dirt coating her hands and arms caught her attention with the movement giving her a much needed focus as she asked, "What do you mean? He's not coming after me anymore?"

Inuyasha scoffed as he stuffed his face with the last of his fish before tossing the uneatable head away. "Nah, he ran back to the castle with his tail between his legs."

Kagome smiled tremulously before tossing control to the winds and glomping Inuyasha in a hug, bad fish smell and all.

Inuyasha reached up and tried to pry off the tightly wound arms from around his shoulders. He could feel her warm breath against his neck and one of her hands lightly grazing his all too sensitive ears. Shuddering at the pleasurable touch, he shouted, "Get off of me wench!"

Kagome pulled back her head and glared at her savior as she continued to rub one downy soft ear. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Well I might not call you that if you kept your arms and hands to yourself!"

Kagome's face contorted into a pout as she pulled away, loathe to end her ode to furry appendages. Settling herself down a foot away from the slightly skittish hanyou, she waited patiently for him to explain himself. After several moments of silence, she prompted him. "So, are you going to tell me who you are?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Why should I?"

"Because it's the nice thing to do!"

"What if I don't want to be nice!"

Kagome stared at him as her mouth dropped open. So he hadn't saved her out of kindness. He had only done it to get back at his half-brother. Humiliation settling in her stomach, she stood to her feet. "I don't deserve this kind of treatment," she whispered as she fought to keep her tears at bay a little longer. To much was happening all at once.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, something she learned during the long hours of dealing with courtiers, she turned and began treading upriver.

Before she could get very far, she froze as a thought trickled into her painfully tender head. Turning to look behind herself, she threatened the nameless hanyou. "I'm going to take a bath, and so help me, if I catch you peeking there'll be hell to pay!"

Inuyasha blinked a few more minutes before her words sank in. This time it was his turn for his face to turn beet red. "I wouldn't want to look at you in a hundred years!"

Hurt again by his harsh words, she flinched and continued her trek upriver muttering under her breath the whole way. Flinching at the string of insults rolling off her tongue, he was grateful when her voice at last faded from his hearing.

**—Concurrently—**

Walking into his private study, Sesshoumaru swiftly walked over to his desk. Opening up the bottom right-hand drawer, he reached inside past a mound of scrolls to retrieve a key hidden underneath. Rushing over to the door adjoining the study to his bedroom, he walked through it and across one of the many thick rugs covering the floor to the built-in black walnut wardrobe. Throwing open the door, he brushed aside the few articles of clothing hanging within and felt along the grain for the tiny keyhole. Locating it, he inserted the key and twisted it 180 degrees before pulling it back out. Sliding the wood panel into the wall, he stepped through the wardrobe and closed both doors behind him.

Using his keen eyesight to pierce the darkness, he traveled down the stone corridor into the bowels of his castle through its many twists and turns. Few realized that the majority of the stone walls were hollow and required one of only a few keys to access the tunnels. Traveling swiftly downwards, he entered a one that would lead him to the charnel house placed in a back corner of the castle grounds to prevent smell of rotting flesh to permeate the air too foully.

Wrinkling his nose at the malodorous smell reaching down the tunnel with transparent arms, he entered a tiny room that contained a slab stone bench. Standing quickly to his feet, was a rather unkempt looking kitsune. Nodding his acknowledgements to the red haired youkai, he turned to look at the two bodies lying on the floor. One was the taijiya, and the other was the untransformed fire-neko.

"Did anyone see you collect them?" he asked indifferently.

"Yes sir. I grabbed one of the stable hands to help me carry them to the charnel house. After he left, I used one of the tunnels to enter the house unnoticed and brought them here."

Sesshoumaru listened attentively as he searched the taijiya for the leaf characteristic of the kitsune's magic. "And the spell?"

"It's working although if you had waited any longer the leaf would have burned away. You can see what remain of it where her neck and body meet and on the neko's forehead. Any longer and nothing would be able to save these two souls."

"Very well." Swiftly unsheathing the second of his two blades, he narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the spirits of the underworld. Quickly sweeping the blade through them and the taijiya's body, he waited for her to awaken.

Gasping, Sango sat up on the cold stone floor and stared at the taiyoukai in front of her. Tentatively feeling along her throat, she sighed in relief at finding no wound there to mar her flesh. It had been most disconcerting feeling his blade sweep through her body right before her heart gave out. "I'm so glad it worked," she sighed.

Ignoring her, he gestured to the neko lying beside her. "Is she trustworthy?"

Sango frowned and looked next to her. Scrambling to her knees, she scooped up the tiny cat in her arms and nodded her head. "Yes, she was only trying to protect me."

"Can you control her?"

"Of course. She wouldn't do anything to harm me."

"Then set her down." Sesshoumaru watched as she swept a hand across her fur before she set Kirara back on the floor. Grasping the Tensaiga tightly in his hand, he waited for the sword to once again reveal the soul harvesters before sweeping it across the dead neko. Satisfied that at least one thing was going his way that day, he turned back to the kitsune without waiting to see the animal draw breath.

"I trust that you'll show Sango the tunnels? She needs to be able to travel swiftly through them if she is to keep an eye out for the human thief."

"Of course, although why you think the thief will dare to come back here is beyond me." The kitsune smiled cheekily, happy that he wasn't going to die anytime soon for something beyond his abilities. If he died by something he said, well, he probably deserved it.

Sesshoumaru handed him the key he had retrieved from his desk earlier after giving him a chilling glare for his forwardness. As he turned to walk away, he spoke over his shoulder, "He thinks I believe I have killed the thief and will not suspect that the one woman who can visually identify him is still alive. It is suspected that given the apparent laxness in security he will come after the Tensaiga to match the Tetsusaiga he stole. If not, we will destroy every human in these lands until we find it."

Walking away, he left the kitsune with Sango. Turning towards the obliviously cooing woman, the kitsune cleared his throat before extending his hand out to the exterminator. "My name's Shippou. I'd better get you and the cat settled in."

**—****By the River—**

Looking around at the campsite, he banked the fire and dusted off his fire-rat haori. It was one of the few gifts he had actually _received_ from his father that his baka half-brother hadn't taken away or denied him. Waiting a few minutes more, he finally turned and began to stomp his way upriver following the merry sounds of humming and splashing. Careful to avert his gaze, he followed her voice until he felt he was close enough. Jumping into a nearby tree, he traveled from branch to branch before settling himself within speaking distance of the unaware Kagome.

"So, why was Sesshoumaru after you?" he asked with his head tilted to look off into the forest.

"Gah!" came her cry as a smooth rock collided with his head. Startled, he fell off his chosen perch and landed face-down on the ground. Sputtering, he regained his feet and glared at the scrambling woman for making him lose his balance with such an inferior weapon.

"What was that for!"

"I told you not to peek!" yelled Kagome as she wound up and released another fist sized rock at his head.

"I wasn't looking until you hit me!" he exclaimed ducking the flying projectile.

"Well you're looking now so you deserved it!" Wham, a rock the size of two tightly clenched fists struck his unsuspecting temple.

Jumping back into the tree, he hid behind the trunk away from the deadly aim of the girl taking a bath. After several more minutes of anger-filled silence, he again ventured to find out what he wanted. "So what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," said Kagome as she tentatively started to rub the dirt off her limbs again. She had thankfully already cleaned her hakama and haori. Now she just had to quickly clean off the dirt from her skin before sidling back into the damp clothing. If only the hanyou would go away.

"Well you had to have done something!"

Sticking her tongue out the hidden hanyou, she muttered. "I lost control and showered him and about a hundred others with manure. Happy!"

Inuyasha nearly choked with glee. "That would explain the faint stench I caught from him, but that still doesn't explain _why_ he would personally follow you and not send someone else."

Kagome sighed. He just wasn't going to leave things alone. "I lost control of my powers and accidentally hit him with miko energy. The fertilizer was a side effect." Sniffling, "I just couldn't help it. He killed my best friend."

Inuyasha stared blankly in horror at the happy, nut-munching squirrel sitting in the tree opposite of him. "And you're still _alive_!"

"Of course I'm alive!" she snapped. Clean, she dashed out of the river and scrambled into her clothing after making sure he wasn't peeking. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she plopped unto the ground. "I'm alive, but Sango isn't."

Inuyasha watched the squirrel scramble away and wished he could do the same. He could already smell the salt-laden tears start to fall. Sighing, he jumped to the ground and perched himself a good two feet away from the sobbing woman. "Did you say Sango?"

Kagome nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Then stop crying."

Kagome jerked her head up in horror. "What! My best friend got beheaded and you're telling me to stop crying! You're a baka if ever I've met one!"

Inuyasha scowled. "The name's Inuyasha not baka, and while your friend may be dead, she ain't really dead."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Kagome couldn't believe it. She saw Sesshoumaru kill her and Kirara before her powers went ballistic on the crowd. How could he say that she _wasn't_ dead!

"Keh. You really are a stupid wench."

"I am _not_ a wench!"

"You are too. If you weren't one, you'd have known that anyone of Inutashio's blood can bring her back to life! That means _me_ and Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha stood proudly in front of the obviously annoyed miko.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "No one can bring someone back to life. Didn't you hear me? He _beheaded_ her!"

"As long as we can get the body and Tensaiga, I can bring her back to life."

Kagome stared dumbfounded at the hanyou. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Why would you want to do that?"

Inuyasha gulped and looked away. "Slavers caught her because of me."

**

* * *

AN:**

Well, here it is! The new and improved beta'd version courtesy of Red Falcon. Don't forget to thank her. .

Thanks also go out to my other reviewers: **Ami Mizuno1,** **Jade Namida,Sibby4ever**, **demon130**, **Screaming Confessionals**, **Lab**, and **KaoriSpiritChild.** It's been great hearing from everyone!

_**Parsnip**_

_**

* * *

**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Tale of Woe

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do **_not _**own Inuyasha. Nor do I own the original idea this story sprung from. The first belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the second belongs to Jay as posted on A Single Spark and described on my profile.

**

* * *

AN:**

Excessive violence is found in this chapter which is why I changed the rating to R and its equivalent. If you think this story is still PG-13 quality please let me know! I'd like to keep it that way if I can. Also, this chapter is mostly a flashback of what occurred between Inuyasha and Sango.

* * *

Iwa: stone

Onna: woman

Ningen: human

Nakama: companion

Taijiya: demon exterminator

**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Tale of Woe**

_By _

_Parsnip_

The muffled laughter of his attackers pierced the fog clouding his senses as he lashed out at the suddenly empty air. Pain radiated through his body, centered in his sides, his stomach, his pounding head, and there was nothing he could do to end it. He was useless wearing the guise of humanity for all to see.

His nails were dulled with his transformation, unable to inflict damage with the ease customary of his hanyou form. His healing blood vanished with the light of the moon. His reflexes lacked the speed they were accustomed to. He was ill-equipped to handle the torture of the all too knowing youkai surrounding him.

Glaring, he staggered to his feet, blood dripping from the cuts in his arm and the gash across his ribs. "You're all cowards," he screamed as rage consumed him. It was always thus since Sesshoumaru kicked him out of the castle. They searched for him on his human night, punishment for daring to live. "You have to pick on a human feel superior. It must be insulting knowing you can't even keep the entertainment cowed."

"But then he wouldn't be much entertainment," said the brown-haired wolf, Kaemon in front of him as he kneed him in the groin.

Laughter echoed through his head yet again as he staggered forward a tiny agonizing step. "Laugh it up! I'll get you when dawn breaks."

"We think not Inuyasha. You couldn't hurt a fly with your insignificant claws."

Inuyasha glared at the smirking wolf demon. "What would you know fleabag? You're the one picking on a human."

Kaemon grinned. "Looks like Inuyasha wants to play boys! I just love it when he's feisty."

Chuckles sounded from his two companions, a second wolf youkai and a lizard youkai. They were mostly there for the entertainment, content to follow where the wolf-general lead. Inuyasha had known the trio ever since his childhood when it was common for the castle inhabitants to mock and ridicule the little hanyou boy for his mixed blood. They had never dared attack him though since Inutashio's retribution was swift and deadly.

Now there was nothing left to keep them in check besides Sesshoumaru's death threats to any who kept his half-brother from dying by hands other than his own. He supposed he should be thankful, but he just couldn't summon up feelings of gratitude for the elder inu-youkai.

"You should be glad Sesshoumaru is still around otherwise I'd show you what a real fight is like." Inuyasha growled as he glared into Kaemon's eyes. It was the only thing he could see in the pitch black of night with his inferior eyes.

Kaemon's eyes flashed red, as he acknowledged the unspoken challenge. "I wouldn't worry Inuyasha. While I may not be able to kill you neither can you for the same reason. Besides, you'll be too tired trying to heal your damaged body that I doubt you could catch up to us for a week. Pity your youkai blood isn't stronger. I'd almost relish an even match."

Inuyasha snarled as he pitched himself towards the instigator, intent on gouging out his eyes even with the dull edge of his human nails. Barreling into the wolf-demon, they both fell to the ground tumbling as Kaemon fought to gain dominance while Inuyasha cared only for reaching those mocking eyes. He always came in the dark of night, trapping him as the sun went down or dragging him from whatever hole he found shelter in. It would end tonight with his death or Kaemon's. Either way he won.

Iwa, the lizard-youkai quickly slithered his way across rocks and tree roots after the tumbling pair while Nakama the black wolf dashed ahead trying to thwart their forward momentum off the edge of a cliff. Skidding to a halt a few yards in front of the stumbling pair, Nakama failed to hear the whistling of the wind as a katana embedded itself into his back and through his heart killing him instantly. Soon afterwards, the snapping and snarling pair rolled past the assassin's hiding place.

Iwa crawled along the ground on his hands and feet with elbows and knees bent at painful looking angles. It was easy for Iwa to detach and rearrange his humanoid form to mimic that of a lizard's natural one. Rushing forward, he failed to notice the looming figure as it jumped out of the foliage to the left of him, sinking its teeth into his side.

Hissing, he turned on his attacker and lashed out with his heavily scaled tail. The assassin jumped over the heavy appendage and dodged the snapping teeth as Iwa turned on her. Concentrating on the unexpected threat, he left his neck exposed to the powerful jaws that descended on him from behind. Turning glazed eyes to the newest threat, he dimly made out the shining eyes of a fire neko shaking him with glee. Blood dripping to the ground, spine severed, he sank into complete darkness never to torment another soul again.

Inuyasha continued to fight and tear and claw at Kaemon as they rolled along the bumpy ground leaving a blood trail for others to follow. Crashing into a tree trunk, he felt Kaemon get the upper hand and bear down on top of him with hands tight around his throat crushing the wind pipe. Seeing spots, he gasped against the pain as he fought with single-mindedness to reach the eyes of his constant tormentor. Hands shaking with exertion, he felt his way up Kaemon's face as it jerked and twitched beneath his hands attempting to dislodge the feel of blood-slicked flesh. Pressing thumb to the hollow underneath one fleshless eyeball, he pressed upward against it, hoping to break the seal that kept it intact.

Grinning fiendishly, Inuyasha chocked out, "I'm not so weak you flea-infested carcass!" Surging upwards with the last of his strength, he managed to pierce the skin of Kaemon's eye as his howls of pain echoed in the forest. Grasping his blood-spurting eye, he failed to notice that Inuyasha had passed out beneath him. Nor did he notice the taijiya rushing up behind him on the back of her faithful companion. Keeled over, he did feel a burst of pain as the blunt end of a hilt crashed into his head. Gaze dimming from the blow, he could only sneer at the hanyou turned human and wonder where it had all gone wrong…

**—****Later that Night—**

The blood flowed freely into the ground with every thump of his still weakly beating heart. Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub, the sound was driving him crazy. He couldn't handle it. He should have been dead long before now, but still his heart beat on measuring the passage of time as his life slowly drained away.

At least there was one consolation he could hold on to. Kaemon was going to be pissed when he woke up from whatever stupor he fell into. A cruel smile drifted across Inuyasha's blue-tinted lips. Kaemon would indeed be angry over the loss of an eye; an organ to difficult to regenerate inside of two hundred years. It was a sensitive organ requiring nerve endings to be placed just so to work with the still functional eye. Dealing with the loss for two hundred years also disrupted one's sense of placement, hiis depth perception. Kaemon would be useless in battle.

Still, Inuyasha was not stupid enough to stick around with a still breathing wolf-demon on his back. Prying open one blood encrusted lid after another, he stubbornly moved one arm underneath his body to propel himself upward. Staggering to his feet, he fought to acclimate his ningen eyes to the night.

Narrowing his gaze, he turned around slowly and noticed that Kaemon and his lackeys were missing. Instead, he appeared to be nestled in someone's camp. A cheery fire crackled next to him while a single bedroll was unfurled underneath his feet. Bandages were neatly laid out on the ground next to him while a pot was set to boil over the fire. Looking down at himself, he realized that someone had removed his fire-rat haori and ripped off one sleeve of his under haori to access a partially cleaned wound.

"Crack!" echoed through the foliage as a foot settled to heavily on a branch. He quickly turned as best he could to face his savior, captor, or whatever it was who had decided to drag him to a lonely campsite. Striving to pierce the tree-line, he watched as a woman carefully walked into the clearing balancing a bowl filled with water while a tiny neko followed behind her mewing in comfort.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha snarled suspiciously.

The woman looked up briefly from the rim of the bowl to gaze into the human's brown eyes. "Sango, now sit down before you lose all your blood."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he watched the woman walk steadily over to the fire and place the bowl on a stone slab close by to heat up. Carefully, she used a fold of her kimono to pick up the pot already boiling and moved it over next to the bandages. "How do you expect me to clean your wounds if you're not going to sit down?" she asked conversationally. After a few more seconds of silence, she reached out with one hand and tugged on his injured arm. "I told you to _sit down_!"

"Alright already!" he said matching her waspish tones as he flopped onto the ground. "Gee, I don't know who you are or what you think you're doing, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need some wench hovering over me."

Sango clenched her hands together, preventing herself from adding to the bruises blossoming all over her patient's flesh. "Well, this wench just saved your life if I'm not mistaken. When it's three youkai against one it's just not a fair fight!"

Inuyasha stared at the modestly dressed woman. "You killed them? With what?"

Sango rolled her eyes and pointed to the sheathed katana lying against her back. "A katana can kill a youkai as well as any weapon. You just have to know how to use one."

Inuyasha frowned. "Well, you still had no right to kill them. They were my prey not yours!"

"If I had not then you would be dead right now and deprived of your prey regardless. Now let me clean your wounds." Dipping a clean cloth into the scalding hot water, she ruthlessly began to clean away the clotted blood from the gashes on his exposed arm.

"Ouch! Be careful with that!"

"Then stop being a pain and take your shirt off. I have to stitch up that wound over your ribs after I finish cleaning this up."

Inuyasha glared at the woman's bent head before grudgingly removing his white under haori. "What did you do with my clothes?"

Sango cracked a smile. "I only took your outer haori to wash it. It's drying as best it can at the stream about a ten minute walk from here. I'll bring it back after I clean these wounds."

"Oh," he said staring dumbly beyond the light's edge. "I really don't need your help you know. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Just shut-up and let me do this," Sango snapped as she tossed the crimson cloth onto a pile of similarly stained cloths. Grabbing a roll of bandages, she tightly wrapped his arm from shoulder to elbow before tying it off. "I wish I had some herbs to cover these wounds; but my supplies are gone and it's to dark to find any."

"Whatever. They'll be fine once daylight breaks." Inuyasha couldn't believe it. A human was trying to help him. A human _female_ had saved his life. Just who was Sango?

As silence settled over the tiny clearing, the woman looked up from the wound on Inuyasha's chest. "So why were they attacking you?"

"Sport," he replied curtly. He didn't really want to get into his background. The fewer who knew his human form the better. Too many could already pick out his scent whether human or hanyou.

"Oh," she said as she picked up a shining needle already threaded. Gulping, she avoided the sulking man's face. "I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Stabbing his flesh with the needle, she ruthlessly pushed it in and out of his chest, sewing up the ten inch gash from his pectoral muscle down to the first of six delineated abs as quickly as she possibly could. Knotting the end, she took out a sharp knife and cut off the excess string.

"You didn't have to be so rough!" he grumbled as he shrugged back into his bloodstained inner haori. He couldn't believe the nerve of the onna. He'd be happy when dawn broke in a few hours.

Sango sighed before opening eyes she had closed as soon as she had cut the thread. "I can't stand sewing flesh back together so unless you wanted to find a mess in your lap there's not much you can say. Now take that haori back off. I haven't wrapped your wound yet!"

Inuyasha keh'd in disagreement. "It doesn't need wrapping."

Sango glowered at the insufferable man. "Look mister, I don't know what your name is, but I'm going to finish wrapping that wound. I could care less what you do after that!"

"Fine, but I'm still not taking my shirt off for you again!"

Sango grimaced and swallowed the epithets she wanted to hurl at him. She couldn't understand it. Miroku was usually the only one able to get her this mad; a simple stranger shouldn't be able to do the same. Granted, she was getting angry for two entirely different reasons. Miroku was always chasing after one woman or another after professing his undying love for her and her alone. This man drew out her ire simply because she risked her life and her cover to save a man obviously in danger. Still, she had to commend him on his spunk even if it did grate on her nerves.

"Fine," she said as she grabbed the last of the bandages lying next to her knee. Lifting up his shirt, she wrapped his chest as best she could and tied off the ends of the wrapping. Using the same knife to cut off the excess, she scooted away from the scowling man and gazed at the meager remains of her supplies. She would have to replenish them soon.

Inuyasha looked at the slightly depressed woman. She had gone suddenly from stern nurse to sad woman. "What's wrong?" he queried hesitantly.

"Nothing, I just don't know where I can find more bandages. It's not like I can walk into a random town and expect others to give me what I need." Sango had found this out the hard way. Women just didn't travel alone in this part of the country. She chalked it up to the ruling taiyoukai's chauvinistic viewpoint. It made her job all that much harder though. If she couldn't inspire trust, how was she supposed to find the thrice-blasted man that started the war in the first place?

"That's no problem. There's a merchant's caravan traveling nearby. Just head into their camp, and they'll be happy to take your money. Looks like you could use all the help you can get anyways." Inuyasha smirked as he got the onna's ire up again. It was better then seeing her mope surrounded by bloody bandages and red-tinted water.

"That's it," she said rising to her feet. "I'm through with you. You can get sick and die for all I care, but I'm not going to spend another minute with you if I can help it." Dusting off her stained kimono, she started grabbing the remains of her meager possessions, leaving the bedroll and bandages for Inuyasha to deal with. "You can have the fire, but I'm leaving. Just tell me where this merchant camp is."

Inuyasha scowled. He hadn't meant to run her off. Well, not completely. He just didn't want her to come looking for him when he disappeared in the morning. "Head due east of here. You'll eventually run into their tracks; although where do you think you're going? It's the middle of the night. You won't get very far!"

Sango laughed. "I'll be fine, and thanks for the information." Turning to Kirara, she picked her up and whispered into one pointed ear. Hearing a mewl of ascent, he watched as the cat jumped out of her arms and transformed.

Smirking, Sango jumped unto the fire neko's back and waved cheerfully from her vantage point. "Don't be a baka and get yourself into any more fights! I'd hate to have to come back and stitch you up again." Jumping into the air, the woman, Sango and her cat disappeared into the starlit night.

**—****End Flashback—**

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you think you're responsible for Sango's capture. That just tells me you're a rude, ungrateful person." Kagome huddled closer to the fire hoping her clothes would dry quicker with the action. They had migrated from the river's edge back to camp as Inuyasha related his tale of woe.

Inuyasha sighed. "I drove her to the merchant's camp in the middle of the night. The slave traders attacked just a little after dawn from what I heard. Even though the merchants put up a good fight, most of them were tracked down and captured. Only a handful escaped courtesy of the taijiya."

Kagome sat in silence as she digested the information. "But if they attacked after dawn, wouldn't she have been there anyway? She's always been an early riser so who's to say she might not have made it to the camp before the slave traders did?"

"I don't know. I just know that she was there because of me." Inuyasha swallowed a lump in his throat. He really did feel horrible that the taijiya was captured. He had overheard the story from one of the survivors, exclaiming over how marvelous the stranger was to ward off the youkai slavers while allowing the women and children a chance to seek shelter. Kirara, as he found out was the neko's name, had been injured acting as a rear guard to the fleeing potential merchandise.

"At least Sango died protecting people. She always did want to go honorably," whispered Kagome as fresh tears began to run down her face. It just wasn't fair. Sango was one of the noblest people she knew. She was strong, courageous, and kind. Her temper was almost nonexistent except for when she was around Miroku and apparently Inuyasha as well. That she died saving others made her heart swell in pride and salt to sting her eyes.

"She fought well from all accounts. She organized the men folk into a defensive formation when the youkai descended on them. In the end, she was captured because she went back for a child. She traded her life for a little girl's while the neko flew her to safety."

Sobs wracked Kagome's body. Her friend was to brave for her own good, and she, herself wasn't brave enough. Sango was dead.

Inuyasha looked on in horror at the shaking frame of the woman sitting across the fire from him. He didn't know what to do. Kikyo never cried. Creeping slowly around the blazing fire, he gently patted the miko's shoulder, hoping to get her attention and stop the flood of water from her eyes.

Startled, Kagome felt the heavy weight of a hand against her shoulder. Looking up into the concerned and slightly panicked golden eyes in front of her, she launched herself into his arms. Tumbling backwards, he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as she soaked his haori. Lying on his back, stunned, he let the woman find comfort in his arms before gently prying her head from his chest and her hands away from his ears.

"Stop it, Kagome. We can get her back." He waited for Kagome to look him in the eye before continuing. "We just need to get the Tensaiga away from Sesshoumaru and find Sango's body."

Kagome hiccupped and wiped her eyes. "But how can we do that? Sesshoumaru will kill me if he finds me."

Inuyasha pursed his lips in thought. "How do you feel about becoming the newest member of the taiyoukai's household?"

"What?" asked Kagome, not comprehending what Inuyasha was saying.

He sighed. "I can't get into the castle because Sesshoumaru kicked me out a long time ago. To go back means my death, but you could infiltrate the castle by becoming Sesshoumaru's newest household slave. There are ways to cover your scent."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. Faintly, she wondered just what she was getting into this time. Closing her eyes, she nodded. "I'll do it."

**

* * *

AN:**

I'm making a list for anyone who wants to be informed of new updates. Just send me an e-mail with Thief Mailing List in the subject heading. You can find my e-mail address on my profile page.

_**Parsnip**_

Also, I have to thank those who continue to show support by dropping me a kind word or two: **Lab, Ami Mizuno1, Mirei Nochi, demon130**, and **Kari**. Thank-you!

* * *


End file.
